


Too close

by Its3amAndImDrunk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, College, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, M/M, Minor Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, Multi, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, One Shot, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its3amAndImDrunk/pseuds/Its3amAndImDrunk
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi watch how Suna and Kei interact, thinking that Suna might be a little too close to their blonde and aparrently oblivious boyfriend, so they do something about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short One Shot ft. jealous BokuAkaaKuroo that I wanted to write. 
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors and hope you enjoy the story.

"Kuroo, that's the third pencil you break, control yourself" Yaku hit his arm, causing the remains of the pencil to spread on the ground when the raven head released them.

"You too Bokuto, if you continue like this the ball will explode"

"But Akaashi" The bicolor looked towards the blue eyed, with pursed lips as well as his eyebrows and hands gripping the ball tightly between his hands" Suna is too close." He whispered to his boyfriend and immediately returned to hear how the fourth pencil broke.

"Yes, but at the same time they are just talking" Akaashi put his hands in the pockets of his Hoodie, clenching them into fists as he returned his sight to the not so pleasant scene that was being presented at that moment" But I admit that he is too close"

What was happening? Well, the three boyfriends were witnessing as a few meters from them, their cute and blond boyfriend was chatting very animatedly with Suna Rintaro, Inarizaki's former blocker. They were both smiling and laughing, and the three of them wouldn't care so much about the matter if it weren't for the olders attitude. Since Kei started studying at the university, Suna had been quite close to him, something that they didn’t missed, but they were glad that his boyfriend got a new friend on the first day of school, but things were pretty strange. In their opinion, Suna was sending too many signals about his interest in their little maiden, and none of the three liked that. The looks that Suna sent him or the touches did not go unnoticed, and even less the closeness.

The three of them were reaching their limit, especially noticing how Rintaro placed his right hand on their boyfriend's lower back, and they were sure that if they didn't do something soon, that hand would continue to drop.

"I think you guys are exaggerating a bit," Yaku said. You could feel the tension so clear that you could surely cut it with a butter knife" You should trust Tsukishima a little more"

"Believe me, if Rintaro does something, the first to take the first blow will be Tsukishima, not one of you" Kenma was next to Yaku and was starting to get irritated hearing the pencils break. 

"We trust Kei, but not that guy. What if he gets aggressive or something? " Bokuto was terrified just thinking about it, his boyfriend could be in danger and they didn't do anything! " Tetsuro, I think it's time to intervene"

"I'm with you Bo" The two decided to get up from their chairs, Bokuto dropped the ball he had in his hands, Kuroo took off his jacket, and they walked towards where his boyfriend and that guy were.

"Aren't you going to stop them? " Kenma asked Akaashi, without really looking into his eyes, he was too focused on his game.

"I'm going to help them" And so, for the first time in his life, Akaashi Keiji got up to walk and help his two silly boyfriends, because he was not happy with the situation and wanted to stop it.

As the two older males walked to the front, seeing the two people more clearly, Akaashi prepared himself for the plan he would carry out, because although he agreed with Bokuto and Kuroo on this, a plan B was always needed with those two. He also had to admit that he wasn't so sure what the two of them would do.

"Kei-Chan! " Bokuto exclaimed when he was close enough to Tsukishima and Rintaro. He ran to his blond boyfriend and hugged him from behind, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's hips and resting his head on his shoulder. At least Rintaro did no longer had his hand on his Kei" We have been looking for you"

"Yes, we wanted to invite you to dinner, we are quite lazy and we think it would be good to go and eat some...whatever you want" Kuroo appeared next to Tsukishima, ruffling his soft and wavy hair.

"Sorry, Suna-San accompanied me to the library to study" A small screech could be heard from Kuroo and Kei could feel Bokuto's grip on his hip tightening.

"We had quite a good time" The raven spoke, smiling as he got a little closer to the three, looking sideways at Kuroo and Bokuto, who gave him a hateful look" I was thinking of inviting you something after Tsukki-San, a coffee or something , I know a cafe that sells the best shortcake you can try"

"No! No, that's not going to happen because Kei is going to eat with us" Kuroo spoke quickly and approached Suna, facing him.

"And does he or you decide that? " Suna crossed his arms, and Kuroo couldn't feel more irritated.

"We are his boyfriends, He will clearly choose us" Bokuto let go of the blonde and walked to stand next to Tetsuro, putting his hands on his hips" And we are the only ones who know which Shortcake Kei prefers more"

"There is much that can be changed, you should know"

"But one stays with what one loves" The two took a step forward.

"Not if one finds something better"

"That's it, I'm sorry Bo but try to stop me"

And so the three of them began to fight, although it couldn't be taken that seriously since it looked like a fight out of some animated series, since Kuroo and Bokuto just threw themselves towards Suna while the three of them insults eachother, but it was a fight, a fight that the teachers, although some were having fun, could not allow them to continue.

As those three argued like five year olds, Akaashi took the opportunity to grab Tsukishima's arm and pull him out of that situation. Students were focused on the fight so none of them noticed when the older took his boyfriend to his car, and Kei didn't say a word.

Upon reaching the car, Akaashi quickly opened the back door and shoved his boyfriend inside, then entered himself.

The kisses were swift, as were the caresses. Akaashi got on top of the blonde, wrapping Kei’s legs around his hips and letting his hands caress Kei's smooth porcelain skin. He could hear sighs and moans from the younger from time to time, and he couldn't help but smile between the kisses.

"You like this, right? " Akaashi asked as he lowered his kisses to the thin neck of his boyfriend, leaving light hickeys that would turn purple in a few minutes.

"I don't understand what makes you think that'' Tsukishima put his hands on Akaashi's hair, playing with it a bit and occasionally grabbing it hard" Ah- wait." He whispered when he felt a hand make its way to his nipples and how the others hands were shamelessly stroking his ass" Keiji-" He let out a high pitchd moan when he felt one of his nipples being pinched.

"Come on, surely you liked that Kotaro and Tetsuro came to your little rescue" He lifted the shirt up to his neck, it was easy since his boyfriend loved to wear one of their clothes and since he is so thin they were quite baggy, that day was no exception "You are surely loving this" He brought his mouth to one of the pink buttons and licked, feeling the trembling in the opposite body and hearing the high pitched moans come out of Kei’s pink mouth"Tetsu is right, you are quite a bitch"

"Don't say that" Another moan came out of his mouth, the truth was that he was enjoying it a lot. He was used to being the one in control of everything, the one who always won and did not allow himself to be fooled by anyone. Previously, he had never thought that being called such degrading things and being treated as a toy would excite him so much, the first time was with Kuroo, he is grateful that his stray cat was a perverted and kinky dumbass. 

They spent several minutes where the two were pleasuring each other, they did not care that they were in the car, they had already done it more than once and thanks to an experience Akaashi had decided to change the windows so that nothing could be seen from outside.

At the moment they had changed positions, now it was Kei who was on top of Keiji, although inverted. The blonde was entertaining, sucking and licking the ravens dick, poking it’s head into his mouth from time to time to play a bit with it. Meanwhile Akaashi was with his face buried between the porcelain buttocks of the blonde, playing with the entrance with his tongue and enjoying the attention that his member was getting.

They were so into pleasure and lust, they didn't realize it when their two other boyfriends got into the car, Kuroo in the driver's seat and Bokuto in the one next to it. Not even there they stopped, they continued with their own thing and occasionally listening to the other two growling.

"No wonder we couldn't find them" Kuroo spoke seriously and loudly, looking in the mirror as now both boys were kissing with passion.

"They were here fucking while we were scolded by the teachers" Bokuto whimpered, that scolding had been quite bad, it's special because the annoying English teacher appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at them"

"We haven't done it yet" Akaashi moved away from the blonde a bit to grab the car keys, passing them to Kuroo" Just drive home quickly"

"While hearing how you fuck Kei in the meantime? Great" He grabbed the keys and started the car, making sure that he and Bokuto had their seat belts on.

"You left us the dirty work, Keiji."

"Quiet, Kei will reward you when you arrive for being such good and protective boyfriends, right? " He looked into the golden eyes of the first year and he could only nod with teary eyes.

"Drive fast, Tetsuro"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for the support


End file.
